Autonomous vehicles, for instance, vehicles that do not require a human driver, can be used to aid in the transport of passengers or items from one location to another. Such vehicles may operate in a fully autonomous mode where passengers may provide some initial input, such as a pickup or destination location, and the vehicle maneuvers itself to that location, for instance, by determining and following a route which may require the vehicle to respond to and interact with other road users such as vehicles, pedestrians, bicyclists, etc. It is critical that the autonomous control software used by these vehicles to operate in the autonomous mode is tested and validated before such software is actually used to control the vehicles in areas where the vehicles are interacting with other objects.